


You're A Monster

by Over8000



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) is a Bitch, Chi-Chi fails her parenting test, Ever notice Goku isn't around when his family needs him, Family Drama, Friendship, Saiyans, Super Saiyan, Tails, Vegeta doesn't like Chi-Chi, i wonder why, scarring your kid for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over8000/pseuds/Over8000
Summary: When Son Goten becomes youngest Super Saiyan, His mom calls him a monster.  Everyone seems to think it doesn't affect him, but it has to. Words can hurt more than anyone knows. Reviews are welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom ... my homework's done. Can we go and train now?"

Goten dashed into the kitchen where Chi-Chi was busy preparing the evening meal, a significant daily event with two growing half-Saiyan boys in the house. He tossed his school papers on the table so his mother could examine his work and pronounce it done. While he waited, he bounced from foot to foot in barely contained excitement.

Mid-afternoon was Goten's favorite time of day, after he wrapped up his studies with Chi-Chi and before dinner, which came in a close second. During that time, Big Brother Gohan returned from his commute to Orange High and retired to study, so Goten had his mother all to himself.

During those wonderful two hours, the younger Son went outside with his mother - on nice days only, of course, as not to dirty his clothes too much - and they practiced martial arts together. Chi-Chi had agreed to train him after Goten had begged her for _ever_. She had not wanted to at first, but there was no one else to ask. His father was dead and his brother was way too busy with school, his girlfriend Videl, and being the Great Saiyaman on the side to teach him.

Which was a bit unfair. After all, he was the only one who did not make fun of his brother's superhero costume. He had wanted to support Gohan, as family is supposed to, but in secret he thought the outfit was quite silly-looking. He would never give voice to such thoughts; Goten was a kind and considerate boy who did not like to hurt other people's feelings.

But still ... you would think that Gohan would be glad to help him out. No such luck though, and he had been forced to beg Chi-Chi. When he had talked about it with his brother, Gohan had warned him not to expect much because Chi-Chi had been dead set against Gohan fighting when he was younger. But, to his surprise, Chichi agreed.

Chi-Chi wiped her hands on a clean towel, then looked over his homework with a critical eye. Goten had taken extra time to double check his maths, he did not want any errors to get in the way of his training time.

"Good work, Goten. Everything looks good." Chi-Chi set the papers down, then tousled his hair with great affection. "Now go and change into your doku, and I'll meet you outside."

"Yes, ma'am." The wide smile that reminded his mother so much of Goku spread across his face. He rushed to the room he shared with his brother, pulled out a fresh orange gi and blue undershirt from his dresser.

"Hi, Gohan!" Goten waved with enthusiasm as he tugged the shirt over his unruly hair.

"Hey." Gohan didn't look up in response; he kept his face buried in his texts. "I'm studying for my midterms, so keep it down. Okay?"

"Ummm, sure," the younger half-Saiyan replied in a distracted tone as he rushed to prepare for sparring time.

Goten did not get why the older Son spent so much time on his schoolwork; Gohan was just so smart that he shouldn't need to study at all. Sometimes Gohan would stay like that for hours, hunched over his books, and the world ceased to exist for him outside of those pages. He was so wrapped up that Goten was not sure that his brother knew he was learning how to fight.

"See ya later, Gohan."

"Later, Squirt." Gohan replied, but again did not look up.

A stew bubbled in the slow cooker for later, filling the small room with savory odors good enough to make anyone drool in anticipation. The tantalizing aroma met Goten when he rushed back into the kitchen to gather up Chi-Chi for the day's workout.

"Mooooom, I'm ready," he called as he passed by the family table, opened the door, and dashed out into the front yard to begin his stretches.

Goten could see Grandpa Gohan's little white shack across the way; he often stared at it from his bed at night when he had trouble sleeping. His dad had grown up there for the first twelve years of his life, and the little boy liked to go into the old building when he needed to think ... or when he missed the father he had never met. In that place, he could feel closer to Goku, whom he had only seen in pictures on the family mantle, and who everyone said he resembled so much in face and temperament.

Often, Goten wished that his father had chosen to come home after fighting the villain Cell instead of staying away to "make the Earth a safer place", or so his mom had told him. Honestly, it just wasn't fair! Why did his dad have to be dead? Trunks had a dad, and he had even left for a while but had chosen to come back home to his family.

Had he done something wrong? Was that why Goku chose to stay away? Did he even know that Goten existed at all?

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" Chichi had pulled her raven hair back into a tight bun and changed into a lighter aquamarine sarong that was easier to move in.

Goten beamed when he noticed his mother and put the sad thoughts out of his mind. He was not one to dwell for long on negativity, especially when he could focus on his most favorite thing in the world: sparring!

Together, they performed warm-up exercises: stretches to limber up, sit-ups and push-ups to warm their muscles and prevent injury, then practiced their punches and kick to make sure that Goten was doing them correctly. Goten played along without complaint. He really wanted just to get right into it, but Chichi insisted that it was just as important as learning new katas, or sparring matches.

The exercises seemed to take forever to the seven-year old, but he did not speak up. He was at heart an easy going child, and he knew that his mother would not make him do things just to keep him busy. Still, when Chi-Chi proclaimed them 'sufficiently warmed up', he breathed a sigh of relief. He took his place across from Chi-Chi , back straight, arms at his sides, at the ready.

"Please teach me, sensei." Goten bowed low as a sign of respect.

Even though he was supposed to keep a serious expression, he could not help but to grin with joy. Goten loved it when Chi-Chi did something with him that did not revolve around studying for school, and it made him so happy that she was his martial arts teacher now.

For the longest time, he'd only had Gohan to spar with, when the older Son was not busy or his best friend Trunks - but Trunks had a mean streak and did not like to lose. Trunks was also older, more skilled, and spent almost every day training with his father. But Goten was stronger, always had been, and he secretly thought that Trunks was jealous.

"All right, Goten. We've focused on blocking for the last few days, now let's see how you use them during a match. Remember, don't tense up and let your body take over. This is about instinct. Learning to react without over-thinking is just as important as having good technique, perhaps even more important. Let's begin."

"Okay." Goten took up his fighting stance: body turned, hands raised with loose knuckles, weight evenly distributed. "I'm ready, mom!"

Chi-Chi came at him then, directed fast strikes at his face and body, her hands curved blades and her legs lightning quick as she used the Grasshopper Form to put him on the defense. Part of him still did not want to hit his mother but she kept up the pressure, throwing kicks and punches and leaving him no room to hesitate.

Instinctively, Goten swerved instead of blocking and backed away out of reach. Chi-Chi did not let up her relentless assault and kept after him, throwing more strikes at his head, his face. This was a new level of ferocity, and Goten did not like it at all.

"You wanted me to train you, Goten, so stop dodging," Chichi scolded in that sharp tone that both Gohan and Goku knew all too well.

But this was his mother, the person who had acted as both parents to him for his entire life and had raised him alone ... and besides, you really were not supposed to hit girls in general, or your mom. It was just _rude_.

So, Goten was having a hard time putting his heart into it and giving it his all like he should have been. This was not like when he sparred with Trunks, or Gohan, or - on the rarest of occasions - Vegeta, when the Prince worked out with the two of them. Then, he was not afraid to hit his opponent.

"You can't keep avoiding me if you want to get better, Goten! I'm not going to go easy on you. Now remember your blocks, and strike back at me. Don't hold back!"

As promised, Chi-Chi did not let up. She rained blows down on him with fury. Although he kept his arms up and kept blocking, he was caught off guard when she reversed directions and snapped a front-kick into his chest, knocked him off his feet and onto his bottom.

For a second, tears sprung to the youngest Son's eyes. His mom had hit him, really hit him! He was surprised and stunned, and then he got mad. If she wanted a fight, he would give her one.

Goten got back to his feet, his face set in a stern expression, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Something had changed, and suddenly this was not his mother, but someone who had struck him.

Without a word, he rushed at Chi-Chi, struck back with a sudden ferocity and came at her with all he had. The thrill of the fight always did something to Goten; he felt an odd current rush through his body, and he powered up without thinking about it.

His raven black hair stood up on end like he had been shocked, his body buzzed with energy as his Ki enveloped him. Goten imagined himself surrounded by the golden light that infused his entire form, and traveled from head to toe as he transformed for the first time.

Chi-Chi had always said that his dad was the strongest man in the world, and maybe the entire universe, and now he felt powerful too, like he could do anything in the world ... just like his dad.

Boy, was his mom going to be proud!

Although he had not learned to fly yet, he was super strong and fast. He did not hesitate, but collided with Chi-Chi and knocked her back with such force that she was knocked off her feet and flew through the air, just like she had wings, then landed roughly and tumbled to a stop.

"Mom! Mom, are you okay?" He rushed to his mother's side and knelt next to her. Now he felt bad, he had not meant to hit her so hard; he had just gotten so excited that he had forgotten to pull his punches.

Chi-Chi sat up slowly, one hand to her head. Her ebony dark eyes were wide with fear, and she stared at her youngest son with a horrified look on her face.

Goten worried that maybe he had struck too hard, and really hurt his mom. Prince Vegeta had always told him that he should watch his strength when sparring with non-Saiyans because they were weak and could get hurt, but then Vegeta thought _everyone_ was weak.

"Mom? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to." Goten hung his head and sniffled. "I'm really sorry, but you said not to hold back..."

Chi-Chi's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds, then she managed to stutter, "Goten... just look at your hair! You're a Super Saiyan!"

Even though he could not see it, Goten touched his hair. It stood straight up and spiked out. "I am? You mean, like Gohan?"

"This can't be happening. Not to you too, not to my little boy." Chi-Chi placed her hands over her face. Her body shook and her shoulders slumped. "Now you're a monster, too!"

At first, Goten thought he had heard wrong. Had his mother just called him a monster? That couldn't be right! She was supposed to be proud of him, not mad.

"Mom?" That wonderful warm sensation leaked away, his hair turned black, and he suddenly felt cold and empty.

"Not another monster in this family," Chi-Chi whispered. "I thought that tail surgery would help..."

Goten's face fell at his mother's words. Unconsciously, he glanced back where, at one time, his tail had been - or so he'd been told.

"Mom ... do you think Gohan is a monster? What about Dad? Was he a monster too?" Goten spoke softly, afraid to hear the answer.

Chi-Chi shook her head in a quick negation, anger and fear present in equal parts on her face. She set her mouth in a thin line and her eyes were dark with emotion. "Of course not, but I never want you to do ... that ... again, Goten. Do you understand me? I don't want you to be like them, like those delinquents!"

Goten did not know what to say anymore. He was confused and hurt... his mother wasn't proud at all, she hated him and Goten, and his Dad, and Trunks, and Vegeta too ... All monsters...

He stared at his mother, and hot tears spilled down his cheeks. Without another word, he turned and ran away from her at top speed, wailing in pain.

"Goten, come back here," Chi-Chi called, but Goten ignored her and fled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, faved and followed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!

Heartbroken, Goten ran to the safety of Grampa Gohan's tiny white shack. The rooms were dusty and the windows covered with a fine layer of dirt, but Goten did not care. He retreated to his safe place, crawled onto the old mattress, then pulled his knees up to his chest to cry. What had he done wrong to make his mother call him names?

Mount Paozu could be an isolated and quiet place at the best of times and when you were the only child within a twenty mile radius, it could get downright lonely. Sure, it was great to have open spaces to run in and forests to explore, but when you were sad and needed someone to talk to it was the worst. His best friend lived hundreds of miles away in West City, and Gohan was pretty much in another universe most of the time.

Soon after he had ran away, Gohan heard Chi-Chi knock on the blue double doors - once, then twice. When he did not answer, she spoke in a gentle tone that was completely unlike the way she had scolded and berated him just minutes before. "Goten, honey, I'm so sorry. If you want to continue your training, you can come on out. And afterwards I can make you a nice snack. Would you like that?"

The young boy sniffled miserably and scrubbed at his face with the sleeve of his gi. "Go away," he muttered. "I don't wanna train anymore."

Silence stretched out and Chi-Chi did not reply. Goten waited for his mom to barge in, demand that he come out  _right now_  like she usually would, but this time she remained outside. Goten could see her figure hovering, fist ready to knock again, but she didn't.

"All right, Goten." Chi-Chi's voice sounded full of sadness. "I'm going back to the house now. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. You just take your time."

Goten crept to the window and rubbed a spot clean with his sleeve so that he peer out and she if she was actually leaving. After further hesitation, she turned and walked away past the bathtub, and back into the house.

Wow. His mom had never backed down like  _that_  before. She must have really felt guilty! Yet he was not ready to forgive her yet. Goten went back to the room that had belonged to his father, sat down again, and turned his black eyes up to the ceiling, where a family of spiders had made their webby home.

"Hey Dad, it's me again. I don't know if you're watchin' but I'm a Super Saiyan now, just like you. I hope  _you're_  proud of me, 'cause Mom's not. I don't get why not, though. I thought she'd be super proud of me!"

Goten often talked to his father out loud when he needed comfort or advice. Of course, he got neither in this empty shell of a home, but it still made him feel better to pretend that his dad was there listening, being all strong and confident, and telling him that everything was gonna be all right.

The evening set in and the sky began to turn a rosy pink, turning the inside of the shack into a glowing red ruby - that unique color you could only see at that special time of day. It meant that supper would be done, and he would have to go back and face his mother.

"Goooooten!" Chi-Chi leaned out of the front door, red like the sky, and called out. "It's dinner time!"

Goten was still a little bit upset, in spite of being an even-natured child and actually considered skipping dinner because he was still a bit mad at his mom. But his traitor stomach growled so loud that he swore it echoed, reminding him that he was starving and had forgotten his snack earlier. He sighed and puffed out his cheeks, then stood up and brushed his gi off.

With great reluctance, he walked across the spring green front yard towards the Son house. He had not cleaned up after the match and he knew his mother would not like it if he came to the table in his workout clothes.

Chi-Chi busied herself setting the table and Gohan was on the phone - probably with Videl - chattering away, so neither paid him much mind when he entered and went up to his room to change. He put on a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, and a T-shirt that Bulma had made for him that said 'Goten Son' in bold lettering.

Bulma had a weird thing about making shirts with people's names on them. She had made an entire set for the Son family, but only Goten tended to wear his. Was she afraid they'd forget their names and needed a reminder? Goten shrugged, it was just one of those odd things about the Briefs that he did not understand.

He washed up and then came down to the dinner table, his face scrubbed clean and red, took his seat and placed the napkin over his lap like a proper young man. Chi-Chi smiled down at him with her usual warm expression of fondness, as if she had not said the most horrible thing to him a little while ago, and doled out generous helpings of beef and turnip stew into their bowls. White rice in a steamer, several small bowls of pickled vegetables, and hot rolls from the oven completed the meal. The sight and smell of food awakened the young half-Saiyan's giant appetite and he almost forgot that he was mad or sad as he dug in with gusto.

"Mmmm! This is really good," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. Chi-Chi turned that critical eye on him, but before she could scold him, Goten apologized. "Oh sorry, Mom … I forgot my manners."

He tucked his head, ashamed, and remembered that he was not talking to Chi-Chi.

Dinner at the Son house was usually a time of chatter and clatter where the small family discussed how their day had gone, but today's meal was silent except for the clack of dishes and the sounds of chewing. Goten kept quiet, his eyes cast downward to his plate, as he inhaled his food quick as he could, then wiped his mouth. Normally he would ask for seconds, but not this night.

"I'm done with my plate, Mom. May I be excused?"

Gohan stopped in mid-chew, chopsticks suspended, and gave his little brother a quizzical look. "You're turning down seconds? Are you sick?"

Goten rolled his shoulders. "No … I, uh, just wanna go back to my room for a while until Bulma shows up. Can I go, please Mom?" He made hesitant eye contact with his mother then, in hopes that she would not drag it out and would just let him go.

Chi-Chi hesitated; her porcelain face showed her conflict, but in the end she sighed and nodded. "All right. Please put your dishes in the sink, rinse them, and go get packed up."

"Yes, Mom. Thanks for dinner." Goten did not need to be told what to do after he was done eating. He did the same things every night, yet still Chi-Chi felt the need to remind him. He did not look back as he headed up the stairs to pack up his weekend bag, so he did not noticed the concerned stares that followed him.

Later, after the food had been put away and the dishes cleaned up, Gohan came upstairs and once again sat at his desk. Goten had curled up on his bed and busied himself playing a handheld game that Trunks had given him, so that he would not have to talk. He just was not ready yet.

The delaying tactic only worked for so long before Gohan stood up, stretched, then came and sat down next to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

Goten kept his eyes fixed on the tiny screen, but Gohan did not get the hint. "... yeah."

"Did mom get on your case again?"

Goten really wanted to confide in his big brother, but he did not want to drag Gohan into it.

"Sort of …It's not really a big deal," he lied.

The older Son patted Goten gently on the shoulder. "Okay. I'll let you be. But remember that you're my kid brother. You can talk to me about anything, you know?"

"Thanks, Gohan." Goten looked up from his game and smiled, a wan reflection of his usual jubilant grin, and returned to his electronic distraction.

When he heard voices coming from downstairs later, he rolled off his bed and stuck his feet into his house slippers. "Oh, I gotta go. I think Bulma's here. Bye, Gohan."

He tossed the video game in with the rest of his stuff, slung his backpack over one shoulder and ran down the stairs, taking them in leaps and bounds. He could not wait to get over to Trunks' place and forget about what had happened earlier.

Bulma Briefs was dressed in designer capris, a form fitting ivory cap sleeve tee, and her signature red neck scarf of the finest China silk. She was talking with Chi-Chi while typing away busily on her cellphone.

The bluenette beamed down at Goten when he bounded into the room, ready to go, his reticence temporarily overcome by excitement. "Hello, Goten! You all packed up and ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am." Goten was raised to be polite.

"Great! There's no need to be so formal." Bulma winked at him and smiled. "How about we stop by a video store and pick up some movies on the way back?"

"Sure, that would be great, Mrs. Briefs!"

"Bulma, make sure that the films are educational and appropriate for his age group," Chi-Chi amended, her balled hands placed upon her hips. "I won't have him watching scary movies. It gives him nightmares."

Goten groaned inwardly. His mother knew just how to ruin everything. "Mooom… you're embarrassing me."

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. I've got this. We won't get anything too mature, I promise." Bulma placed one hand over her heart as if swearing an oath, then turned to Goten and gave him a quick conspiratorial wink. "Let's hit the road then, kiddo!"

Goten started out the door, but Chi-Chi stopped him. "Here Bulma, this should help." She gave Bulma some Zeni from her purse, then leaned down to plant a kiss upon Goten's forehead like she did every weekend before he left. It was a weekly routine, but this time Goten did not say anything, just tucked his head.

Bulma waved the offer away, as she did every week, with a smile. "Never mind that, Chi-Chi. You know your money's no good with us. I'll have him back Sunday night, in time for dinner."

Glad that the ritual was over, Goten shifted the pack and headed for the doorway ahead of Bulma. He was trying his hardest to seem casual about it but it was a difficult feat as Chi-Chi stood in the middle of the room and wrung her hands.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to your mom, honey." Bulma was a keen observer; she had to know something was up.

Goten stopped, looked up and pleaded wordlessly with her not to make a big deal, not to ask. "Okay… Bye, Mom, I'll see you Sunday night."

Chi-Chi said nothing else but simply walked them to the door, and waved.

Goten tossed his weekend bag in the back seat of Bulma's Capsule car then climbed into the front seat next to her. Trunks sat in the back of the vehicle, a collection of bags and wrappers on the other seat, indications of an earlier shopping spree.

"Hey Goten! I just got some awesome new toys and games, you wanna see 'em?" The purple haired Briefs beamed and waved at his best friend.

"Yeah, sure." His voice lacked its usual enthusiasm. He was not really his usual self, as he was still thinking about what his mom had said. But still, Goten turned around in his seat to look over Trunks' loot.

"Goten, seatbelt please," Bulma reminded, and Goten did as told.

That didn't stop Trunks, though. He leaned forward through the gap and showed off his new collection of action figures, his new gaming console complete with the latest fighting games. "And there's all these stupid clothes that Mom bought me too, y'know like socks and stuff… but who cares about that?"

Goten pretended to be interested as Trunks prattled on about his new possessions, his trophies, the teams he was on at school, including track. Trunks liked to boast that he was the fastest kid on the team; Trunks liked to boast a lot. He got it from his dad, but at least he  _had_  one. So Goten nodded at the appropriate pauses so that Trunks thought he was listening. Honestly, he did not feel too happy, and the last thing he wanted to hear about was Trunks' stuff, but he was glad to have something to take his mind off of how upset he was. He wondered if Trunks' mom ever called  _him_  a monster.

The young Son usually loved spending weekends at the Briefs place. It was like a vacation of sorts where he could be spoiled rotten and have a break from the strict rules that Chi-Chi imposed. After picking him up, Bulma would take him and Trunks out to eat and would let him choose the restaurant. Most of the time, Goten chose a burger place and would order milkshakes and fries, things that his health conscious mother would never let him touch. Afterwards, they often went to a mall or a game store where Bulma purchased whatever they wanted, but apparently today Trunks could not wait.

Trunks had an awesome video game and movie collection that would be the envy of many small libraries and a giant TV to go with them. Usually whenever Goten came over, the two boys preferred to spar with each other instead of sitting down in front of a screen, but a Friday night watching films and stuffing forbidden foods in their faces was too much fun to pass up.

After a run for snacks and ice cream and movies, they would return to Capsule Corp, watch movies and stay up far too late, also something that Chi-Chi would not allow. It was their secret, Bulma always said with a wink. Goten lived for the weekends to break up the monotony of homeschooling and working in the radish fields. And he had looked forward to training too, but now he wasn't sure about that at all.

Trunks was just so lucky and he didn't even realize it! Not only was his family rich, but he lived in a huge house with an atrium and animals, he got to go to school and make all sorts of friends, and he always got the coolest things before anyone else did. Granted, Trunks always shared his toys with Goten, and Bulma was like a second mom.

She fed him, took him out with the family and sometimes bought him things he needed that Chi-Chi, a single parent, could not afford. Like clothing and shoes that were not hand-me-downs.

One year, Bulma had purchased Goten's textbooks when the family had a bad harvest and Chi-Chi could barely afford to feed the two boys.

And whenever he stayed with Trunks, he was able to eat whatever kind of food he wanted, as much as he wanted … which was a lot. Honestly, Bulma spoiled him rotten … because she could.

Sometimes, he did not want to leave Capsule Corp when Sunday night rolled around. He did not want to go back to the little house nestled on the edge of the forest, back to the quiet countryside where his main companions were the forest creatures. Sometimes, he wished that he could stay with the Briefs and be a normal boy - go to school, have friends, go to parks, play games, have a dad.

Sometimes Goten felt a little guilty about it, but not this day. Today, he wanted to be in place where people wanted him around, where they did not think he was a freak, or were afraid of him. Where he could just be himself.

" _You're a monster … don't do it again … don't be like them ..."_

_Crack!_

Trunks hit Goten square in the face, bloodying his nose and sending him back on his bottom for the second time that week. He had not been paying attention to the fight; instead, his mother's awful words kept echoing in his head.

"Owwwwwww," Goten wailed and pinched his nostrils with one hand to stop the bleeding. His face flushed red with embarrassment as he stood back up. "What did you do that for, Trunks?"

"Because you let your guard down, duh! What'dya let me hit you for, anyway?" The older boy stopped bouncing from one foot to another. His powerful golden aura faded and his hair faded back to its normal purple hue as he returned to his normal form, curiosity on his features.

"I didn't let you. I just got … distracted." Goten spoke in a nasal tone. His nose had started to swell and sting, his eyes watered, but he would not admit that it hurt to Trunks.

Trunks scrunched his face up and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what's going on with you, anyways? You've been acting all weird since last night."

"Nothing." Goten looked to the ground, put an arm behind his head and scratched his neck, then sighed. He powered down as well, felt empty as always when not in Super Saiyan form.

"Oh ... c'mon. Something's gotta be wrong. Unless you  _like_  being hit in the face," Trunks suggested, only half kidding.

"Shutup, Trunks." Goten's eyebrows drew together as he frowned. He crossed his arms and sat down, ending the fight for good.

"Don't you want to spar anymore?" Trunks squatted down next to his friend, his hands on his haunches, and huffed.

"No. I don't want to get in trouble with my mom any more. She's mad at me. She … she called me a monster." The younger Son felt the tears beginning to collect in the corners of his eyes as he thought about it. "Sorry, Trunks, I just don't feel like it anymore right now. Maybe later."

"She said  _what_?" Trunks' mouth hung open in astonishment. His eyebrows rose up and he blinked a few times. The expression was similar to the one Chi-Chi had worn before - utter disbelief. "Why?"

"Because … because I'm a Super Saiyan now. Because I'm like Dad and Gohan. You're lucky, Trunks. Your mom doesn't get mad at you for things like that. Oh, please don't tell anyone I can become a Super Saiyan...I don't wanna get in any more trouble," Goten pleaded. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks and he did not care right then if Trunks made fun of him for it.

Instead of laughing or taunting, Trunks sat beside him on the warm spring grass and hung his arms over his knees. "Wow. That's rough. My mom does get angry if I spend too much time training, I guess, but she'd never say anything like that! But yeah, I get keeping it a secret - Papa doesn't know I can go SS yet, he'd be soooo angry to find out! He'd give me a huge lecture about it."

The two half-Saiyans sat side by side in the lush grass, picking long blades and blowing through them to see who could make them whistle. Neither really wanted to talk because neither one knew the right thing to say. And sometimes, little boys know when silence between friends can be more healing than words, that friendship can be better than Band-Aids.

 


End file.
